La herencia
by Anya77
Summary: Candy encuentra un trabajo singular en el que se reencontrará con alguien de su trágico pasado, recibiendo un inesperado legado. Gracias por sus reviews!


**LA HERENCIA**

_¿Y quién entre las sombras de una calle desierta,_

_En__ el muro, lívido espejo de soledad,_

_No__ se ha visto pasar o venir a su encuentro _

_Y__ no ha sentido miedo, angustia, duda mortal?_

**Nocturno Miedo**

**Xavier Villaurrutia**

La Gran Depresión de ese año había tenido nefastas consecuencias entre las clases sociales americanas, no respetando siquiera a muchos de sus acaudalados empresarios, quienes habían quedado endeudados con los bancos debido a la exigencia del pago de préstamos, cuyos intereses se habían elevado por las nubes. Millones de norteamericanos habían caído en el desempleo y la situación social era precaria. Había transcurrido un año desde ese fatídico "jueves negro" que había sumido al país en una severa crisis económica.

Era una fría tarde de octubre. El cielo permanecía aún cubierto de nubes y el piso lucía un tapiz multicolor de hojas secas que iban cayendo de los árboles. Las ráfagas de viento las levantaba formando curiosos remolinos que iban a caer un poco más allá de donde se encontraban. En algunas ocasiones, un ligero silbido envolvía el desolado camposanto.

Una solitaria figura sostenía un documento en su mano y una lámpara en la otra, mientras pasaba ágilmente entre la innumerable fila de lápidas, revisando los datos de cada una, de manera rápida. Era lo mejor que podía haber encontrado en esa época tan difícil, a pesar de la advertencia del horario, ya que debía laborar justo a la puesta del sol. El día era para dar lugar a las visitas que hacían las familias a sus seres queridos ya fallecidos. Tenía un par de semanas de haber empezado.

El funcionario público que la había contratado, había dudado en un principio sobre el darle la oportunidad debido a su condición femenina y lo peculiar del trabajo, pero gracias a su enorme carisma y gran simpatía, fue que aceptó finalmente darle el puesto donde debía censar lápidas en los cementerios de la ciudad de Chicago y poner al día los datos sobre los nuevos entierros que se irían realizando.

- Todavía faltan varias más - murmuró resignadamente para sí, a la par que iba caminando por el polvoriento y estrecho pasillo.

Mientras ejercía su función en el cementerio que le correspondía ese día, su mente se perdió en añejos recuerdos. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que se quedaría sola en ese lugar. El pesado silencio envolviendo el lúgubre panteón ayudó a que se concentrara en su trabajo y a que las imágenes del pasado llenaran sus recuerdos, haciéndole más llevadera la penosa situación de revisar cada tumba:

_El Hogar de Pony había sido clausurado y los infantes reubicados debido a lo insostenible de su manutención, obligando a la Hermana María a buscar refugio en otra iglesia__, cerca de California. _

_Su corazón aún sangraba por esa profunda estocada, al recordar el momento en que funcionarios gubernamentales habían llegado con la orden de clausura y la posterior demolición del antiguo edificio.__ Jamás olvidaría los rostros contritos de susto y sorpresa de los pequeños, al ser trasladados a otro internado. Al menos, la señorita Pony no había sido testigo de la cruel e inevitable acción, debido a su deceso acontecido cuatro años atrás. _

_Tom Carwright y su padr__e habían tenido que abandonar Lakewood en busca de mejores oportunidades, ya que el sector agrícola americano se había desplomado, sumiéndolos en la más profunda de las miserias. _

_Al menos Annie había sido afortunada, puesto que vivía en Francia, después de haber sido desposada por Archie, quien tenía una prometedora carrera como __abogado en un prestigioso despacho jurídico francés, propiedad de un amigo al que había conocido cuando estudiaba en Inglaterra. _

_En cuanto__ a Patty O'Brian, había perdido noticias suyas en los últimos años. Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido en su vida y le habían mantenido absorta tratando de solucionarla. Lo último que había sabido de ella, era que permanecía en Miami junto a su familia, después de la muerte de su abuela, a quien todavía recordaba con mucho cariño. _

_Su labor como enfermera había finalizado en ese injusto recorte de personal que había tenido el hospital, y la situación actual no ayudaba mucho. Hasta que llegó a las oficinas gubernamentales de la ciudad para buscar trabajo __en cualquier área y se encontró con esa oferta temporal._

Siguió caminando, atareada con su labor, mientras trataba de darse un poco de calor con el raído abrigo que portaba. La otrora beneficiada de Albert Andrey vivía en la completa pobreza, donde apenas y podía darse el lujo de pagar un barato alquiler para poder alojarse en un miserable apartamento de una recámara.

La miseria le había alcanzado, después de que aquella acaudalada familia cayera en desgracia debido a la depresión económica americana. En su mente desfilaron escenas pasadas:

_- Candy debe casarse pronto Albert. No toleraré que siga desprestigiando a nuestra familia en esas burdas actividades__ como enfermera – amenazó la anciana Elroy al rubio, una de tantas veces en que discutían constantemente._

_- Ella decidirá sobre su futuro Tía y no toleraré que se maneje su vida como si fuera un títere. No me interesa lo que digan los demás – respondió molesto al magnate._

_- ¿Acaso estás desafiándome Albert?, ¡sabes muy bien que no me detiene el hecho de que seas el líder de nuestro clan!, ¡puedo solicitar la anulación de su estúpida adopción! – la vieja mujer había comenzado a perder los estribos, como ya era su costumbre._

_- ¡Haz lo que te venga en gana!, ¡finalmente, soy yo quien tiene el poder sobre ella, y nunca obtendrás mi firma para cometer semejante acto!, ¡no te metas con nosotros Tía! – él la defendió con ferviente amor._

_Fuera de esa habitación, una verde mirada plagada de lágrimas era testigo de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento. Sabía que Albert la amaba con locura y a pesar de que había intentado corresponderle, su corazón - congelado desde aquella gélida separación con Terry en Nueva York -, no había vuelto a reaccionar. _

_El joven empresario había decidido darle más tiempo y la colmaba de atenciones y mimos con tal de __atraer su atención. Su paciencia era ilimitada y Candy sufría demasiado por no poder sentir lo mismo que él. Había decidido permanecer soltera para disgusto de la rígida matriarca y trabajando como enfermera en el Hospital Saint Jane._

_El tiempo pasó y los rumores de una grave crisis económica comenzaron a hacerse más intensos hasta que el problema explotó. De la noche a la mañana, las acciones de los Andrey y sus propiedades habían perdido más del 70__ de su valor, enviando a la familia a la bancarrota, y haciéndoles vender hasta el último mueble para poder solventar los exigentes y amenazantes reclamos bancarios para liquidar sus préstamos y obligaciones contractuales. _

_La Tía Abuela Elroy había muerto a causa de un infarto, un día después de que llegaran los acreedores a reclamar su parte y de haberse enterado en ese instante que la familia Andrey ya no era millonaria. Su corazón no pudo resistirlo más. El entierro había sido en el mausoleo erigido para los miembros de la familia, ubicado en uno de los tantos cementerios de la ciudad. _

_En esa vorágine de problemas económicos, Mark Leegan, el padre de Eliza y Neal, se había suicidado desesperado, al no poder afrontar sus responsabilidades, ocasionando el desmembramiento familiar. Del resto de la familia, no se volvió a saber nada, al haber huido prácticamente de Chicago, evitando la deshonra de las demás familias selectas que aún quedaban en la ciudad. Había sido un golpe bajo a su elevado ego. _

_Finalmente, Albert, quien se había ido a residir a un austero departamento junto a Candy a partir de entonces, laboraba en una fábrica de herramientas en el turno nocturno, hasta ese fatídico día donde había sido asesinado a manos de un vulgar ladrón: una madrugada en que salía de su trabajo dispuesto a descansar, había sido asediado por un joven quien había intentado quitarle su dinero, apuñalándolo al resistirse al asalto. Cuando los primeros auxilios habían llegado, el rubio ya había muerto. La herida había sido certeramente mortal._

_La policía había ido a darle la noticia a una consternada Candy, quien había caído presa de una fuerte depresión, dejando los molestos trámites en manos del inseparable aliado de su benefactor, George__, y a quien ya no volvería a ver. _

_El día del entierro, solo ellos dos se encontraban presentes en esa lluviosa tarde gris. Annie y Archie habían llegado poco después de las exequias del Tío Abuelo. Su hermana le había insistido para que se fuera a Francia con ellos, pero Candy se resistía a dejar el país. Confiaba en que la situación mejoraría, a pesar de las continuas tragedias. Tal parecía que una maldición hubiese caído sobre la familia por completo. _

Un ligero ruido la desconcentró arrancándola del triste pasado acontecido poco tiempo atrás. Se dio cuenta hasta entonces, que sus ojos estaban rasados de lágrimas y habían mojado la hoja de su cuaderno. Las enjugó rápidamente y continuó con la revisión de las lápidas. Por suerte, todavía tenía un poco de luz, aunque se sirvió de su lámpara para seguir leyendo.

El repentino viento levantó una parte de la hojarasca más próxima a ella, creando un remolino. Candy se asustó y corrió para terminar con esa hilera. Aún le faltaban tres pasillos más por verificar y trató de pensar en las vacaciones de Escocia para alejar sus temores. Aún en el fondo, seguía amando a Terry, aunque había evitado seguir toda noticia suya, puesto que la herida por su pérdida aún sangraba. El sólo hecho de recordar esa profunda mirada azul le dio confianza y prosiguió.

El pesado silencio cubrió la zona, haciendo que en algún momento, la chica se percatara de la situación tan extraña. Ni siquiera los ruidos característicos de los animales se oían. Comenzó a decir en voz alta los nombres de las lápidas al menos para no sentirse tan sola.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado, corrió sin voltear atrás, hasta la caseta donde se encontraba el velador. Le entregó la bitácora y no descansó hasta verse en la calle y lejos de aquel incómodo panteón. Su corazón parecía salirse del pecho por el esfuerzo cometido y tuvo que para por un breve instante para recuperar el aliento. Era la primera vez que se sentía así después de haber tomado el trabajo.

- Eres una tonta Candy. Te has sugestionado – se reprochó internamente, mientras se envolvía en su abrigo para protegerse del frío y caminó hasta llegar a su casa.

Afortunadamente, no vivía lejos del camposanto donde le había tocado trabajar y se encerró en su habitación. Después de una escueta cena, se recostó en un viejo sofá que daba una bella vista al exterior.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí hasta que un breve golpe en la ventana la despertó, sobresaltándola. Al abrir los ojos, no vio a nadie pero juraría que el ruido era como si le hubieran tocado por fuera. Debido a que vivía en un segundo piso y no tenía terraza, aquello le resultaba descabellado.

- Creo que debo descansar. Me he dejado llevar por mis tontos temores – se lavó los dientes y se puso el pijama.

Al meterse en la cama, se quedó pensando nuevamente en Terry, recordando su único beso y el aroma de su cuerpo. Nunca lo olvidaría. Se había quedado de frente a la pared, perdida en ese preciado recuerdo. El cansancio la venció finalmente y cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Su mente la estaba trasladando a un mundo de fantasías, aunque aún podía percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una serie de suaves pisadas se oyeron en el pequeño pasillo ubicado entre su cama y la puerta de su recámara. Apenas y pudo entreabrir los ojos para percatarse de una fugaz sombra que se iba acercando a ella. Murmuró algo ininteligible y se perdió en la inconsciencia.

* * *

El sol ya estaba en lo alto cuando despertó.

Se desperezó largo rato, tratando de convencerse de que debía prepararse para laborar por las tardes, y el panteón que le tocaba visitar se encontraba alejado de su casa.

Quería llegar un poco más temprano para poder terminar cuanto antes. La experiencia del día anterior le había dejado cierta sensación incómoda en el estómago y no deseaba volver a sentirla de nuevo. Necesitaba ese dinero y debía tragarse sus miedos.

Se levantó de la cama y súbitamente recordó lo que había oído la noche anterior:

- Tal vez fueron los vecinos de al lado – se justificó al analizar lo acontecido. Sin embargo, la fugaz visión de la oscura figura que se acercaba a ella le tuvo inquieta por largo rato.

- Creo que saldré a caminar un poco antes. Debes de alejar esos miedos de tu mente Candice White – se dio un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza y se preparó el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde para ir a su trabajo.

Después de una larga travesía, llegó al camposanto que le correspondía y un mal encarado hombre salió a recibirla:

- ¡Todavía no es la hora de entrada, señorita! – le reclamó.

- Por favor, necesito acabar cuanto antes mi trabajo. Vivo muy lejos de aquí y es peligroso caminar por las noches, ¡se lo ruego, déjeme entrar! – imploró la rubia con todas sus fuerzas.

El sujeto la observó de pies a cabeza y movió la cabeza en señal negativa. Candy no tuvo más remedio que continuar rogando que la dejara entrar antes hasta que finalmente lo logró, no sin antes soportar la perorata del velador.

Cuando se vio sola, comenzó de nuevo con su rutina. Se topó con algunos solitarios visitantes en su recorrido y les asentía brevemente, para seguir con su encomienda.

Volvió a oscurecer y por fortuna para ella, estaba en la recta final del trabajo. Solo faltaba un pasillo y Candy echó de nueva cuenta a caminar mientras iba sosteniendo la lamparita y anotando los nombres que ahí veía. De nuevo, el incómodo silencio se había apoderado del lugar.

Cuando finalmente terminó, se dirigió apresuradamente hasta la caseta del vigilante y entrego su bitácora. Enfiló hacia la avenida y esperó a que pasara un cochero, que la llevara de regreso a su departamento.

Después de haber llevado a cabo sus actividades rutinarias, volvió a sentarse frente al sofá, esta vez, con un cofre de madera en sus manos. Era su caja de tantos preciados recuerdos: el broche de Albert, la cinta de Annie, algunas fotos del Hogar y de sus amigos, escasos recortes de periódicos antiguos con la imagen de Terry. Lloró desconsoladamente por largo rato, con su tesoro pegado al pecho.

Observó a la gente pasar y dejó que pasara el tiempo, mientras se tranquilizaba un poco para poder irse a dormir. Acarició suavemente el papel con una antigua imagen del actor británico. Intuía que se encontraba en Londres junto a Susana, con quien se había casado casi inmediatamente después de que lo dejara en ese hospital. Trataba de evitar conocer aspectos de su vida personal y no tomaba en cuenta las noticias amarillistas de la prensa rosa, por lo que desconocía su actual situación.

Minutos después, decidió meterse en su cama, y al irse quedando dormida, los mismos pasos se volvieron a escuchar. Candy intentó abrir los ojos pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Era como si un pesado sueño se hubiese apoderado de su ser y controlara su cuerpo. Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió por completo cuando escuchó algunos susurros en su oído, que nunca pudo entender, y mucho menos que le permitieran identificar si se trataba de una mujer o un hombre. En su mente intentó rezar pero las frases jamás pudieron llegar a sus labios. No podía creer que las oraciones se le hubiesen olvidado justo en aquel temeroso instante.

Cuando al fin pudo moverse, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una espantosa cara - de ojos anormalmente negros y tez blanca como la tiza – postrada sobre la suya, lo que le hizo gritar y perder el conocimiento.

Al despertar, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por adaptar su vista a la fuerte luz matinal que entraba por su ventana. Recordó inmediatamente lo acontecido la noche anterior y su cuerpo se estremeció del miedo, mientras el llanto asomaba a sus ojos, haciéndole sentirse miserablemente sola.

Pasó un largo rato en el que lloró inconsolablemente hasta que ya no pudo más. Salió de su cama y se dio una ducha rápida, para poder recobrar la seguridad y las fuerzas necesarias para salir a hacer la última visita de la semana a uno de los cementerios.

Llevaba un par de horas laborando en el camposanto correspondiente cuando se percató de que había algo anormal en el ambiente. Los últimos rayos del sol iban cediendo paso a la oscuridad y Candy se dio cuenta de que no había el más mínimo sonido en la naturaleza.

Extrañada, siguió caminando y haciendo anotaciones en su bitácora y esta vez permaneció atenta a lo que acontecía a su alrededor. El glacial viento arremetía con fuerzas, a breves intervalos, levantando las hojas secas y emitiendo un sonido fantasmal. Parecía como si llevase consigo murmullos de alguna parte.

La rubia se apuró con el trabajo restante para salir lo más rápido posible de ahí y ya no pudo sentirse tranquila. A cada paso que daba, juraba que alguien más la iba siguiendo, puesto que podía oír el crujido de ramas y hojas, un poco más atrás de donde se encontraba.

- ¡Dios mío protégeme! –comenzó a orar en silencio para poder tranquilizarse pero fue en vano. Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja y no supo si era a causa del frío o del miedo.

Después de un par de horas más, a su gusto, agonizantes, se dirigió hacia la solitaria caseta del velador para poder entregar su informe.

Tocó a la pequeña puerta y nadie le contestó. Probó por unos minutos más y justo cuando iba a gritar, ésta se abrió. La rubia se asomó al interior, donde languidecía una tenue luz, y antes de que pudiese seguir con su intención, una figura masculina emergió desde la oscuridad dándole el susto más grande de toda su vida:

- No la oí entrar, ¿ha terminado? – le dijo ásperamente el sujeto, mientras Candy le daba con una temblorosa mano el cuaderno. Se había quedado sin habla y solo asintió en señal de retiro.

Al llegar a su departamento, se encerró mientras trataba de contener el miedo que se había apoderado de ella. Juraba que algo o alguien la iba siguiendo hasta que salió del cementerio y nunca quiso voltear para ver de quién se trataba. Tuvo que sacar a flote todo el coraje y valentía que aún poseía para salir casi huyendo del siniestro lugar.

De vuelta en su apartamento, se metió rápidamente en su cama tratando de dormir y olvidar lo que le acababa de suceder, cuando escuchó un extraño ruido, como si algún objeto rodase sobre el piso. Sus párpados estaban fuertemente cerrados, mientras se apretujaba contra las cobijas y el frío sudor corría por su frente. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar pero no pudo y su garganta fue incapaz de soltar sonido alguno. Comenzó a jadear, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

"_Esto no está sucediendo. Es un mal sueño y pronto pasará. ¡No hay nada que temer!"_ se repitió internamente aunque el ruido ahora era más fuerte, como si decenas de cuentas de vidrio cayeran… justo al lado de su cama.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó tímidamente, tratando de darse valor para salir de las cobijas. El ruido cesó al instante.

Esperó unos minutos más y al no tener respuesta, fue emergiendo lentamente del pesado edredón y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en completo orden. La luz de la luna se filtraba por su ventana dándole un aire inquietante y tenebroso a la habitación donde se encontraba.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – la joven paseó su mirada por todo el lugar y vio que todo estaba en aparente normalidad. Su respiración se había normalizado.

Al no ver nada, volvió a recostarse y ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Mientras se iba perdiendo en la inconsciencia, alcanzó a escuchar leves pasos que se acercaban a su cama, pero no quiso asomarse y de a poco se fue quedando profundamente dormida.

* * *

Los luminosos rayos le dieron enplena cara, despertándola. Se quedó acostada por un rato más, tratando de darse ánimos para levantarse, hasta que finalmente lo logró. Se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la ducha para tomar un rápido baño y así despejar su mente.

Mientras desayunaba, paseó su mirada por todo el apartamento, haciendo memoria de lo que había sentido la noche anterior, tratando de contener su miedo.

Un pálido y deformado rostro apareció como un repentino destello en su mente, al mismo tiempo que la caliente taza de café se le caía de las manos, producto del fuerte susto:

- ¡Ay!, ¡me he quemado! – exclamó en voz alta y se observó la sucia falda.

Molesta, se dirigió hacia la cocina y limpió con un paño los restos del líquido, mientras de nuevo se recriminaba internamente su tonto comportamiento. Cuando hubo terminado de tomar su escueto desayuno, se volvió a cambiar y salió a caminar un poco por el centro, donde aprovecharía de pasear por el parque para distraerse un poco y alejar esos temidos pensamientos que la habían asaltado últimamente. Por fortuna, le tocaban sus dos días de descanso, así que los aprovecharía al máximo.

- Quería ir a visitar la tumba de Albert - a la que no iba desde que había comenzado a trabajar - y tenía pensado comprar para tal efecto, un lindo ramo de flores. Necesitaba desahogarse y tranquilizarse con su ángel, como lo consideraba desde siempre.

La fría brisa matinal se fue disipando un poco mientras el sol iluminaba tristemente las calles atestadas de gente. La chica se paraba a ratos en algún vitral para admirar los prohibidos artículos ahí exhibidos.

La gente, en su mayoría, lucía un semblante desencajado por la desesperación, cuando se acercaba a las tiendas para poder ver, aunque fuese por un instante, algún objeto que captaba su atención. Candy se alejó de ellos para evitar que el buen ánimo de ese día no decayera.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaban enterrados los miembros de la familia Andrey, y se postró ante la tumba de su fallecido benefactor.

- Los tiempos no han sido fáciles ¿eh? – inició la rubia con su monólogo.

- El Sr. Knight por fin pudo darme ese empleo. Siento mucho no haber podido venir antes. Ha sido todo un reto para mí ¿sabes?… ha sido lo mejor que he podido hallar. Es muy difícil encontrarse algo bueno en estos tiempos tan difíciles – la rubia limpió, esmerada y amorosamente, con un pequeño pañuelo, la fría loza que se encontraba cubierta de polvo. Como si le hubiera escuchado, un breve viento hizo ondular los traviesos rizos que se encontraban sujetados en una enorme coleta. La pobreza no había hecho mella en la bella apariencia de Candy, haciéndole lucir un porte distinguido, aún a pesar de portar ese barato vestido oscuro.

- Siento mucho no haber podido amarte Albert. ¡No sabes cuánta falta me haces!, ¡te extraño tanto! – ella se inclinó sobre la cruz y se abrazó a ella, dejando escapar todo ese dolor largamente contenido.

- Es tan irónico saber que el lunes próximo debo laborar en este mismo cementerio y pasar frente a esta tumba sabiendo que yaces aquí. Por eso quise venir antes Albert… mi amado príncipe de la colina – esto último lo dijo en un susurro, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, recargada en la tumba. El frío de la piedra le había calado hasta los huesos pero no le importó y nunca se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado en esa posición.

Cuando se hubo desahogado, se despidió tiernamente de su antiguo benefactor, y salió del desolado lugar, mientras seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Había decidido irse a sentar un instante al parque cercano al cementerio y observar a la gente pasar. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo una ermitaña.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció sentada en la solitaria banca, hasta que una voz le llegó de lejos. Al principio creyó que era algún visitante que iba conversando con su acompañante, pero pudo reconocer las frases, al haberlas escuchado una soleada tarde de verano, sentada a la orilla del lago en Escocia:

_¡Oh! ¡De ella debe aprender a brillar la luz de las antorchas! ¡Su hermosura parece que pende del rostro de la noche como una joya inestimable en la oreja de un etíope! ¡Belleza demasiado rica para gozarla; demasiado preciosa para la tierra! ¡Cómo nívea paloma ente cuervos se distingue esa dama entre sus compañeros! Acabado el baile, observaré donde se coloque, y con el contacto de su mano haré dichosa mi ruda diestra. ¿Por ventura amó hasta ahora mi corazón? ¡Ojos, desmentidlo! ¡Porque hasta la noche presente jamás conocí la verdadera hermosura!_

Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, a la par que levantaba el rostro lleno de lágrimas para ubicar al hombre que las había dicho. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer a la misteriosa figura embriagada que yacía tirada a varios metros de ella, sobre el suelo cerca de un raído árbol, completamente perdida en su actuación.

En un principio, dudaba que se tratase de él, pero el inconfundible sonido de su voz le indicó quién era. Este siguió hablando como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia:

_¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla… más nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mí a quien habla. Do de las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno. ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!_

Candy se levantó rápidamente para correr hasta donde estaba el sujeto:

- ¿Terry?, ¿eres tú? – la rubia tomó con ambas manos su cara y le obligó a verla. El varonil rostro se encontraba lleno de tierra y muy golpeado. A pesar de su apariencia, seguía recitando las frases de Romeo y Julieta. Parecía no haberla escuchado:

_Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire._

- ¿Terry?, ¡mírame, soy Candy!, ¡Terry!, ¿qué te pasó? – en un instinto lo rodeó amorosamente con sus brazos, sin importarle su lastimosa apariencia de indigente y el nauseabundo olor que emanaba de su ser.

Él volteó a verla y sin reconocerla, siguió declamando. Sus azules ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ella lo dejó seguir, mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo y recobrarse ella misma de la sorpresa.

_El amor va en busca del amor como el estudiante huyendo de sus libros, y el amor se aleja del amor como el niño que deja sus juegos para tornar al estudio._

_¡Qué el sueño descanse en tus dulces ojos y la paz en tu alma! ¡Ojalá fuera yo el sueño, ojalá fuera yo la paz en que se duerme tu belleza! De aquí voy a la celda donde mora mi piadoso confesor, para pedirle ayuda y consejo en este trance._

_Oh! ¡Dame la mano, tú que, como yo, has sido inscrito en el libro funesto de la gracia! ¡Yo te enterré en una tumba triunfal! ¿Una tumba? ¡Oh, no! ¡Una linterna, joven víctima! Porque aquí descansa Julieta, y su hermosura transforma esta cripta en un regio salón de fiesta, radiante de luz. ¡Muerte, un muerto te entierra!… ¡Cuántas veces, cuando los hombres están a punto de expirar, experimentan un instante de alegría, a la que llaman sus enfermeros el relámpago precursor de la muerte! ¡Oh! ¿Cómo puedo llamar a esto un relámpago? ¡Oh! ¡Amor mío! ¡Esposa mía! ¡La muerte, que ha saboreado el néctar de tu aliento, ningún poder ha tenido aún sobre tu belleza! ¡Tú no has sido vencida! ¡La enseña de la hermosura ostenta todavía su carmín en tus labios y mejillas, y el pálido estandarte de la muerte no ha sido enarbolado aquí_

Repentinamente dejó de hablar y Candy aprovechó para verlo de nuevo. ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Él, su Terry, había aparecido ante ella! Se había quedado dormido, y el fuerte aliento a licor le indicó su estado. ¡No podía creerlo!, su apariencia era irreconocible.

Tomó el borde de su vestido y limpió su rostro. Se encontraba muy delgado y su semblante estaba demacrado. Sus cabellos enmarañados lucían polvorientos y malolientes. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí y ya después se encargaría de saber qué le había sucedido.

Haciendo gala de todo su esfuerzo, logró pasar un brazo sobre su cuello y Terry despertó:

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – balbuceó, mientras su rostro se encontraba todavía mirando hacia el suelo. Con trabajos podía sostenerse, haciéndole la tarea a Candy un poco menos difícil.

- Terry, ¿puedes oírme? –

- ¡No soy Terry!, ¡déjame en paz!, ¡no te conozco! – aquellas palabras hirieron a la chica pero ésta no desistió.

- ¡Estás muy borracho!, ¡necesitas ayuda! – Candy insistió mientras lo iba conduciendo a la salida del parque. Afortunadamente para ella, no había gente en ese momento viendo la triste escena de la ex estrella de Broadway.

Aprovechando al primer cochero que vio pasar, le hizo parar para poder subir a su repentino invitado. Le llevaría a su austero departamento y lo ayudaría a recobrarse.

El conductor le lanzó una severa y extraña mirada pero Candy le calmó señalando que pagaría un poco más por los inconvenientes que le causaría.

Su alma respiró aliviada cuando llegaron por fin frente al edificio. Terry iba dormido y ella tuvo que sacudirlo fuertemente para despertarlo. Una retahíla de insultos salió de sus labios pero después se quedó en silencio.

Candy lo ayudó a bajar y llegar hasta la entrada principal. Sacó sus llaves y entró, sosteniendo a Terry con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a su puerta. Él miraba hacia el piso, rehusándose a verla directamente a los ojos.

Por fin entraron, y como pudo, le llevó hasta el baño para que se aseara, llenando la tina con agua caliente. Hasta ese momento recapacitó sobre la que sería su siguiente tarea, y retomando su parte profesional como enfermera, lo despojó de sus ropas y lo ayudó a limpiarse. El hombre había permanecido en un extraño silencio con la mirada perdida, evitando la suya y dejándose llevar por lo que ella hacía.

Candy contuvo las ganas de llorar y lo justificó creyendo que la vergüenza le había invadido. Recordaba cuán orgulloso era y obviamente, aquel no era un buen momento.

Con sumo cuidado y cariño, pasó una suave esponja por toda su espalda y sus brazos. Mesó con fervoroso amor sus cabellos mientras los lavaba como si de la seda más fina se tratase. Cuando tocó el turno de lavar su cara, no pudo evitar perderse en la admiración de cada contorno facial, como si el más perfecto pincel hubiese diseñado esos finos rasgos. Los ojos azules, aunque inexpresivos en ese momento, le llevaron a la mente un océano de inigualables recuerdos vividos a su lado.

¡Cuánto hubiera dado por volver a repetir la experiencia de poder besarlo de nuevo! Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y siguió con su tarea. Seguía sin poder creer lo que le había sucedido ese día. Se olvidó por completo de los extraños acontecimientos que le habían estado sucediendo y se concentró solamente en Terry.

Después de ayudarle a secarse, le condujo hasta su cama y lo recostó en ella. Los húmedos cabellos se desparramaron sobre la almohada y Candy revisó su vista para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien; tomó los signos vitales y pudo sentir que el aliento alcohólico era un poco menos fuerte que antes.

El hombre se fue quedando dormido de a poco y ella decidió que vigilaría toda la noche su sueño, permaneciendo al pendiente del más mínimo movimiento. No quería que le pasara algo y no se perdonaría cualquier descuido de su parte. Lo arropó cuidadosamente como una madre lo haría con un niño y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Se preparó una taza de té y algo rápido para merendar y salió a comprar algunos víveres extras para su inesperado huésped. Le quedaban pocas monedas para sobrevivir pero el sacrificio bien valdría la pena. El amor de su vida yacía junto a ella y necesitaba ayuda. Sintió que debía estar ahí para brindársela todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Al regresar, introdujo la vieja llave en la oxidada cerradura y de repente, una tremenda angustia asaltó su pecho: ¿y si Terry no estaba ahí?, ¿y si todo había sido solo un sueño?

- ¡No me lo quites también a él Dios mío!, ¡no lo soportaría! – exclamó en un ahogado sollozo mientras dudaba en entrar y desengañar a su corazón.

Sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su alma, y conteniendo el fuerte nerviosismo, entró al lugar y vio la oscura silueta acostada sobre el colchón. Ella sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban de la emoción y alcanzó a poner la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa, antes de ocasionar algún ruido que pudiese despertarlo.

Se acercó a él y vio el suave movimiento de su respiración, reflejado en las gruesas cobijas. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba un poco más fría de lo habitual, por lo que verificó que la calefacción estuviese funcionando. Después de corroborarlo, acomodó los víveres y se preparó para dormir en el sofá, a un lado de la cama.

Cuando se hubo acomodado, tomó una de las varoniles manos y la mantuvo entre las suyas, tratando de hacerle entrar en calor. Observó su perfil y comenzó a recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos a su lado. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer pero tuvo que contener su curiosidad para hacerlas. Lo vital era su recuperación y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Recostó su espalda sobre el mueble y en algún momento, sus parpados cayeron pesadamente, aunque volvió a sentir las mismas pisadas aunque esta vez, un poco más leves. Como si la persona no quisiese acercarse más. Candy intentó abrir los ojos pero el cansancio fue tal que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Sus sueños fueron inquietantes:

_Se vio a sí misma corriendo en esa interminable escalera del hospital, __mientras Terry trataba de alcanzarla hasta que terminaba tomándola entre sus brazos. Ella no quería voltear ya que no sabría la reacción que tendría: si dejárselo a Susana o aferrarse a su cuerpo como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Salió a la nevada calle y desconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. No había una sola alma presente y el silencio era por demás, extraño. _

_Continuó caminando por una enorme avenida y divisó una elegante comitiva fúnebre. La nieve comenzó a arreciar, mientras las fuertes ráfagas levantaban el blanco polvo, dificultándole la vista. No pudo ver hacia el interior de los elegantes y oscuros vehículos por lo que desistió de seguirlo haciendo y siguió con su camino._

Unos ligeros pasos cerca de ella le hicieron despertar y se topó con la masculina figura del actor sentada sobre su cama, mientras fuera, la noche continuaba. La observaba fijamente sin decir nada:

- ¿Terry te sientes mejor? – le preguntó con una evidente ansiedad.

- Yo… no entiendo… ¿qué sucedió? – se llevó la mano a su cabeza y la sacudió suavemente.

- Estás a salvo Terry. Te encontré en la calle – Candy no quiso entrar en detalles para no alterarlo.

Él la observó confundido y la vio acercarse a su lado. Pudo aspirar el conocido a aroma a rosas y sin poder evitarlo, la rodeó con sus brazos mientras lloraba inconsolablemente, sorprendiendo instantáneamente a Candy con su inesperada reacción:

- No te irás… ¿verdad?... ya no estaré solo… dime que no estoy soñando… - las palabras atravesaron profundamente el corazón de la rubia, entregándose por completo al anhelado contacto.

- Terry… yo… nunca te dejaré solo… mi amor – esto último lo dijo con el llanto en la voz y en un impulsivo acto tomó su rostro depositando un suave ósculo sobre sus labios.

No hicieron falta más palabras.

Las caricias, susurros y besos fueron subiendo de tono, mientras la pareja se despojaba furiosamente de las prendas que ya estorbaban en ese momento. El aún virgen cuerpo de la rubia respondió con ímpetu a los arrebatos apasionados del actor y pudo soportar el efímero dolor del primer contacto íntimo, dejándose llevar por el placer que iniciaba instantes después de la invasión masculina dentro de su ser.

Las horas pasaron sin que la pareja se percatara de eso, perdida en el juego amoroso, hasta que ambos quedaron completamente exhaustos y se perdieron en un relajado y estimulante sueño. Cuando despertaron, decidieron que no saldrían del apartamento puesto que querían compartir y alargar ese momento tan especial.

La rubia le contó de forma general todo lo que había sido de su vida desde que se separaron y Terry respondía con efusivos besos y abrazos mientras la escuchaba:

- ¿Qué sucedió contigo Terry? – le preguntó con dulzura para evitar el incomodarlo debido a la lastimera situación en que lo había encontrado el día anterior.

- Por favor… pecosa… no toquemos ese tema… solo quédate conmigo… y nunca olvides que siempre has sido y serás el amor de mi vida… - el actor volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y la volvió a hacer suya cuantas veces le fue posible.

La pareja permaneció recostada hasta que se perdió en un profundo sueño. Candy yacía desnuda sobre el varonil pecho, cubriéndolo con sus dorados rizos. La sensual risa del actor llenaba por completo su ser y sentía el corazón tan henchido de felicidad que, ideando planes para el futuro prometedor que se avecinaba, se fue quedando dormida.

Un ligero movimiento en el cuarto, de ciertas pisadas y el sonido de las mismas cuentas rodando por el piso de madera la despertaron. Cuando la rubia abrió los ojos, se percató de que estaba sola y al verse sin ropa, se apresuró a cubrirse, puesto que sentía demasiado frío. Preocupada por Terry, se levantó inmediatamente para buscarlo en su apartamento, creyéndolo en la cocina pero nunca lo halló:

- ¿Terry?, ¡por favor, esto no me gusta!, ¿dónde estás? – gritó ya desesperada mientras se preparaba para salir a la calle. Sabía que en su estado no era conveniente que se expusiera a la intemperie.

El frío le caló hasta los huesos y como pudo, se dio calor con el viejo abrigo que llevaba en ese momento. La calle lucía temerosamente oscura mientras una inexplicable neblina la iba cubriendo paulatinamente, impidiéndole ver más allá de un par de metros. No había una sola persona en el lugar en ese instante.

¡- Terry! ¡Terry! – la joven gritó hasta que ya no pudo más. Las lágrimas habían asomado a sus ojos al momento en que decidía regresar de nueva cuenta a su casa.

"_¡No me dejes, por favor!, ¡no de nuevo!"_, pensó para sí al tirarse sobre su cama y llorar por él, hasta perderse en sueños. Terry no volvió a regresar.

Unos suaves golpes a la puerta la hicieron regresar a su cruda realidad, mostrando unos enrojecidos e hinchados ojos producto del desvelo de la noche anterior. Ya estaba muy entrada la mañana y aunque debía preparar todo para regresar a laborar como siempre, ese día, había decidido pasar el resto del día tratando de hallar a Terry. Trató de recobrar un poco de fuerzas, y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrir. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a ella a Eleanor Baker, acompañada de Susana Marlowe, con el semblante grave:

- Es sobre Terry, ¿verdad? – su intuición le lanzó una extraña advertencia, y trató de disimular su decepción al ver a la joven actriz ahí.

- Candy, ¿podemos pasar? – la madre del actor le señaló al interior y ella las hizo pasar a la humilde salita que poseía.

- Tanto tiempo de no vernos – comentó tímidamente Susana.

- ¿Cómo han estado? – la joven trató de encubrir su ansiedad pero no pudo. Estaba muy nerviosa al saber que se enteraría de algo que no sería de su agrado.

- Verás… Candy… sé que te extraña nuestra presencia aquí, sin embargo… consideramos que es de suma importancia el que se te notifique algo…. – la voz de Eleanor se quebró por una incomprensible reacción y Susana retomó la palabra.

- Después de aquella penosa situación en el hospital – dijo con incomodidad la joven actriz – Terry y yo decidimos darnos una oportunidad para conocernos antes de poder casarnos, realizando el matrimonio un par de años después. Desafortunadamente, nunca pude darle hijos y eso no impidió a mi marido el seguir demostrando su afecto y cariño hacia mí Candy – la expresión de ésta última fue de absoluta decepción. _"Sigue casado; Terry vive con ella"_, pensó con profundo pesar. – sin embargo, nunca volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Supe que jamás me amaría como lo haría contigo y nunca se lo reclamé – ahora fue Susana la que no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

- Mi hijo fue desarrollando una depresión crónica sin que nos diéramos cuenta Candy, refugiándose en el alcohol. A pesar de tener éxito y fama, nunca pudo sentirse completo de nuevo. No sabes cómo nos preocupó y dolió su actitud e hicimos todo lo que pudimos para que saliese adelante pero… fallamos Candy. ¡Le fallamos a mi hijo! – Eleanor rompió en llanto y pronto la sala se llenó de lamentos femeninos.

La rubia se paró de pie frente a la ventana tratando de contener su coraje, y siguió escuchando a sus repentinas visitantes, no sin antes lanzar la inquisidora pregunta:

- ¿Y por eso lo han dejado vivir a su suerte?, ¿acaso le tenían abandonado, aún sabiendo del problema que padecía?, ¡es increíble que ni siquiera lo hayan podido atender todo el tiempo, permitiéndole dar un vergonzoso espectáculo callejero, como si fuese el más sucio de los indigentes! – Candy gritó soltando toda su frustración y amargura al recordar la reciente escena de su estado - ¡le han dejado vivir en la más absoluta de la miseria y ahora… ahora ni siquiera sé dónde lo podré hallar! - al estar de espaldas a ellas, no se percató de la confusión que reinaba en sus rostros.

- No entendemos qué quieres decir Candy. ¡Escúchanos por favor!, ¡tratamos siempre de apoyarlo!, ¡fue él mismo quien decidió abandonarse, pero fue demasiado tarde!, ¡no eres la única que ha sufrido por ello! – espetó Susana.

- Mi hijo siempre estuvo bajo el mejor de los cuidados, sin embargo, nunca pudo superar tu pérdida Candy. Es por eso que estamos aquí – aquello hizo voltear a la rubia quien observó a ambas mujeres, sin entender nada de lo que decían.

- Terry se ha ido, si es que venían a buscarlo. Nunca se despidió de mí, y si realmente les interesa saber dónde se encuentra, están perdiendo su tiempo aquí… - fue callada por Eleanor.

- ¡No me digas que mi hijo estuvo aquí!, ¡Candy, es una locura lo que estás comentando!, ¡eso es imposible! – se abalanzó hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros. Susana trató de tranquilizarla.

- Candy… por favor, debes tratar de superar lo que ha sucedido. Sé que no es fácil; inclusive para nosotras la situación se ha vuelto casi insoportable pero debemos apoyarnos para aceptar… su pérdida - esto último retumbó en miles de ecos en su mente.

- ¡Explíquense! – exigió enojada ya que se había quedado impresionada.

- Vinimos a anunciarte que estás en el testamento de Terry, Candy… mi hijo se suicidó hace dos semanas y estuvimos tratando de localizarte. ¿Qué no lo sabías? – lo que siguió a continuación, ya no fue escuchado por la rubia, quien había permanecido en shock. Su mundo se había hecho añicos en cuestión de segundos y la oscuridad envolvió su mente a la par que su cuerpo caía pesadamente sobre la mesa cercana, llevándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando regresó en sí, estaba rodeada de las dos mujeres así como de otras personas a quienes no supo reconocer, en una blanca habitación, que presumió, era parte de algún hospital:

- ¿Te sientes mejor Candy? – preguntó preocupada la madre del actor.

- ¿Qué me ha sucedido? – trató de recordar cómo había llegado ahí, pero fue en vano.

- Tuviste una crisis nerviosa muy fuerte y caíste en shock desde hace varios días. Tardaste mucho en reaccionar – explicó un anciano de bata blanca pero de mirada bondadosa.

- Mi trabajo. Lo he perdido – dijo con tristeza la rubia, sin poder ocultar su preocupación, aunque lo último iba dirigido hacia cierto personaje y al instante recordó – entonces… ¿es verdad?... él…. – Eleanor tomó sus manos mientras se sentaba a su lado y Susana permaneció atenta a lo que le decía. Discretas lágrimas resbalaban por todos los rostros femeninos.

- Candy, tenemos que sacar fuerzas para superar su muerte. Mi hijo siempre te tuvo presente hasta el último de sus días. Con sus actuaciones acumuló una pequeña fortuna y se preocupó por tu futuro… aunque no fuera a tu lado. Eres una mujer muy fuerte que pronto saldrá adelante y quédate con la certeza de que finalmente, fuiste la mujer a quien más amó. Que su sólo recuerdo sea tu fortaleza para que sigas con tu vida – la mujer le dio un fuerte abrazo y se desahogaron sin decir más.

A partir de entonces, se dio el inicio de una nueva vida para Candy, quien permaneció soltera por el resto de sus días y se dedicó a ayudar a los más necesitados participando en obras benéficas.

La trágica herencia de su antiguo compañero de escuela había logrado su ansiado objetivo: la felicidad de su pecosa, a quien siempre cuidaría.

**Relato original inédito basado en la experiencia personal de una querida amiga****: Jenny Garcés.**

**Cariños,**

**Anya**


End file.
